The Adventures of the UNSC Nova's Light-Abandoned
by SniperWill
Summary: Abandoned this one, but am reworking it.
1. Introductions

_November 29,2620 13:30 hours_ Nova's Light _shipboard time_

 _Onboard the bridge of the_ Nova's Light

 _In Specialized Berth, Oort Space Docks._

Fleet Commander Sarah Gorman was standing on the bridge of her newest ship command, the UNSC SSB _Nova's Light_.The _Nova_ just came off of the Omega-Level Security Space Docks in the Oort Cloud, in the same space the _Infinity_ was built, and was in the process of being outfitted for deep-space flight and combat. Sarah watched as the last few flights of Darters brought the last of the materials aboard for the fabricators. These fabricators are the relatively recent innovation that allows the ship to carry out its designed 3-4 year patrols. To sustain the crew for these long patrols, the ship parks in a system's asteroid belt, Kuiper Belt, or Oort Cloud to mine for the materials necessary to resupply the ship for combat and crew requirements.

Looking even further after, she watched as the _Revolution_ maneuvered into the massive port hangar bay of the _Nova_. The _Revolution_ and the _Yorktown_ are the 2 newest UNSC supercarriers of the _Revolution_ -class. They are about the same size as an _Infinity_ -class battleship,but designed to carry small strike craft. They each carry 100 squadrons of Broadsword-class fighter-bombers.

Turning to the Captain's Ship Status Board(CSSB), she saw that the _Rev_ was the last ship into the hangar. All 8 of the new _Ares_ -class super destroyer were already loaded into their drop bays, and the _Infinity_ -class battleships were being locked down in their bays for Slipspace travel. The _Ares_ -class are a major upgrade to the existing _Thanatos_ -class destroyers still in production with the UNSC. These new SSDs have quad pivot-mounted MAC MK. X guns in the prow. These new MAC guns fire a shell that varies between 600 tons to 1,500 tons at 150,000 km/s. The reason for the variable tonnage shell is that the UNSC HighCom wanted different options for different engagements. The _Infinity_ -class has remained relatively unchanged since the introduction of the _Infinity_ , but the Series 8 MACs have been replaced by the MK. ventral centerline drop bay registered as empty, but that was normal. The refitted _Phoenix_ -class colony ship, _The Second Chance At Life_ , captained by Fleet Admiral Stone, was away on a mission. While not part of the _Nova_ 's allotted ship complement, the _Nova_ was designed to carry the _Chance_ on the off chance that Stone needed a place to refit and rearm his ship.

On the next screen of the CSSB, Sarah saw that the main antimatter reactors were just coming online, the process boosted by the 6 reactors based off the design from the now destroyed _Pillar of Autumn_. The UNSC had just discovered how to make antimatter in large enough quantities to be used in both reactors and weapons. The ship's Sniper missiles are a testament to that. They are launched just like the aging Archers, but once 100 meters away from the ship, they make a micro-Slipspace jump to 100 meters off the target's hull, then detonate a few kilograms of AM upon impact, severely damaging a ship in the detonation. This is especially effective against Covenant ships, which can take a 1,500 ton MAC shell and keep going, depending on the type of ship. Also, Archers were easier to shoot down and the Covenant shielding could have recharged by the time the missiles reached the ship. The micro-jumps decrease the number of missiles needed to be fired to reach a ship, while increasing the chance of a missile reaching its target. Looking at the MAC diag….

 _Alert!Unknown ships detected entering the 50 AU shell!_

"Thanks Takao. Send the ship to Combat Alert Alpha ." _All hands, this is the bridge. Man battlestations! Repeat, man all battlestations!This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!_ Throughout the ship, men and women were running to reach their battle stations. The crew then jumped up from whatever it was they were doing, being it sleeping, eating, or messing around in the lounges, and began to sprint for their battle stations. Even being a 100 kilometer long ship, the crew were able to reach their battle stations within 10 minutes, due to the ship's interior teleportation and tram system, which was optimized for just this kind of emergency. _Well, almost everyone made their battle stations in time_ , thought Sarah, as the other 5 members of her Spartan-VI fireteam made it onto the bridge.

"Sorry for being late Commander, we had to let the tram drop off Turret 1's crew first." Alexis Rogers(Alex) said. Alexis is the 2IC(second in charge) of Sarah's fireteam, Ranger. Alex moved off towards the operations other members of Ranger were moving to their positions on the bridge as well. These were Kassandra Kennedy(KK), moving towards the weapons station. KK is the best of the best when it comes to shooting at long-range targets. Ashley Adams(Ash) moved towards the communications station. Ash is the resident stealth expert within the fireteam. Samantha Rogers(Sam), who happens to be Alex's sister, moved towards the navigation station. Her bridge duties coincide with her fireteam expertise, as she is the team's pilot. Kelly Nelson moved towards the engineering station. She has an eye for detail, making her the ship's engineering officer and the best spotter on the team. The bridge's normal Navy crew were already on their way to the secondary command deck.

"Warm up the MACs ,KK. Cycle them up to 90% until we have a firing solution from Takao. Prep Sniper pods A1-A30. Start the warm-up cycle on the flare launchers. Alex , warm up AM reactors to 50% and fusion reactors to 75%.Sam, get us clear of the a course for intercept on the largest unknown vessel, flank speed. Ash,tell the other ships to get ready for a combat drop." As the Spartans worked their stations, the _Nova_ moved away from the docks. The bow then swung around to face the incoming vessels.

"MACs at 90% charge and awaiting firing solution. Sniper pods ready. Point defenses and flares ready."KK reported " Reactors running at 50% and 75%" THUMP "What was that Alex?" Sarah asked. " AM reactors 3 and 5 have dropped to 0% output, running the others to 75% to compensate. I'm being told that number 3 AM reactor just lost its connection to the AM storage chamber and should be fixed momentarily. Number 5 has a breach in the reactor compartment and needs a full overhaul. We have a few casualties, all injured and heading for the med bay in that section. No fatalities." _Unknown targets powering up.!I am reading energies congruent with antimatter beams being powered as well as particle shielding!Also, electromagnetics are going off the charts near their prows!_ " I knew I forgot something! Alex, raise the shields NOW! Hardlight layers first, then the Covenant tech!" "Copy Commander, raising shields." Alex was furiously working at her console, trying to get the shields up before the antimatter beams hit the ship. "Iona, can our weapons get through their shields? _I believe the larger MACs will pass right through the shields. Particle shields just block lasers and beams as well as smaller projectiles. Anything over, say, 75 tons should get past them._ 'Thanks Iona. Hyuuga, Haruna, aim to disable all vessels, we don't know what they are. If we don't kill outright, they may be willing to talk." As the firing solutions are plotted by the AIs, the now hostile ships fire their main guns.


	2. First Battle

**Here is Chapter 2 of the story. I had finals this week, so I surprised myself by completing this chapter. I'm wondering if I should do more short chapters, or fewer longer chapters. I would like your opinion in this matter. I am also working on a way to show you guys what the _Nova_ looks like. I will keep you updated on the mean time, enjoy the story.**

 _November 29, 25620 14:00 hours_ Nova's Light _shipboard time_

 _Onboard the bridge of the_ Nova's Light

 _Within Sol system Oort Cloud_

Sarah felt the ship lurch as the antimatter beams hit the ship. She watched as a fire started on the upper starboard bow, near turrets 3 and 7. " Alex, damage report!"

"The beams from the 4 frigate sized vessels took out all of Hardlight Shield Layer 1 and 10% of Layer 2. I managed to get Layer 5 of the CSO-type shields online, so the 2 destroyer beams took that and the rest of HSL 2 out. The largest ship, at cruiser wieght, hit us in the bow, severing contact with MAC MK. XIV turret 3. The damage control parties are working to reestablish contact. I'm bringing all reactors to 100% to get the shields up before they can recharge their beams."

"Iona, I need your suggestions on how to deal with this threat." Sarah asked. _I would not deploy the SSDs or the frigates. My analysis of their weapons shows that just 2 shots from one of their frigate sized vessels would destroy one of our destroyers. The_ Infinity _-class vessels_ _ **should**_ _be able to take a hit or two from their destroyer-sized vessels. The Hardlight Shields on the_ Infinity _-class have not yet been tested. I have also noted that the electromagnetic signatures from those vessels have been increasing since they jumped in system._ The ship lurched again as the it slewed to port from whatever hit it. The radiation alarms, while they have been beeping at a low level since the antimatter beams hit, have now increased to a high pitch." Damage report Alex!"Sarah yelled.

"3 hits from rounds that went right through HSL 2. The first hit our port wing midway through at deck 127. That took out fire control for guns 1, 5, 17, and 21. The second round hit us in the starboard bow, about deck 230. That took out nothing important, just an unloaded cargo bay. Hit 3 took out the secondary command deck, killing all of the Navy crew in there."

"What the fuck hit us Iona?" asked Sarah. _I believe that that was a microsingularity._ "What is that? I've never heard of a microsingularity." Sarah replied. _A microsingularity is a micro black hole. It still has all the properties of a black hole, but on a much smaller scale. When the rounds, for lack of a better term, hit, I noticed that the electromagnetic energies on their ships had dropped significantly._ "So, seeing as black holes don't follow normal physics, they can go right through our shields?Well, that complicates things. KK, have Hyuuga and Haruna retarget the MACs to take out all of the ships aside from the cruiser sized vessel. Sam, slew us to port, we need to use the starboard guns. Ash, tell the _Infinity_ and _Hercules_ to drop. Have them coordinate fire with Hyuuga and Haruna. Alex, call up the most qualified people to take the bridge. Then tell Spartan teams 1-5 to prepare to board. I want them suited up and ready to go in 10 minutes. In the mean time, let's finish this." _Firing main guns in 10 seconds. All crew brace for shock_ _._ Hyuuga brought the ship about to fire the main battery, consisting of 4 Super MAC MK. Vs in the bow of the ship. Each SMAC fires a 6,000 ton projectile at the speed of light. These guns are so power hungry that 2 of the AM reactors are devoted to recharging them, with some left over to charge the turreted MK. XIVs. _Firing in 3, 2, 1_ _._

 _November 29, 25620 14:150 hours_ Nova's Light _shipboard time_

 _Within Sol system Oort Cloud_

The _Nova_ shook as 4 6,000 ton projectiles were fired from the first kilometer of the 100km long ship. She then slew to port and fired turrets 3,4,7,8,10,12,14, and 16 of her turreted MACs. The first hostile frigate was vaporized as the SMAC shell passed through the center of the whole ship. The second ship was holed in the reactor area and drifted, a lifeless hulk. The third and fourth frigates were sliced in half as the tried to maneuver away from the shells. The MAC shells, targeted at the hostile destroyers, began to impact. Their shields each took 3 shots to disable, as they were much stronger than those on the frigates. Before the second salvo of 6 shots could hit, each destroyer fired a supercharged AM beam at the _Nova_ , in synch with the cruiser. Then the MAC shells ripped through the destroyers, neutralizing them as a threat to the _Nova_. The 12 remaining MAC shells impacted the cruiser, only 2 rounds getting through the shields. One round hit the engines, turning the ship into a drifting wreck, while the second shot destroyed the main fire control, neutralizing the weapons. On the other side of the battle, the _Nova_ shook once more as AM beams ravaged her hull. One beam slashed across the SQ row of Sniper Pods, setting off the AM contained within.

 _November 29, 25620 14:30 hours_ Nova's Light _shipboard time_

 _Onboard the bridge of the_ Nova's Light

 _Within Sol system Oort Cloud_

With alarms blaring in the background, Sarah slowly regained consciousness. She could smell and taste the tinge of the foam from the fire extinguishers built into the bulkheads. She opened her eyes and was met with the beautiful sight of Kassandra's chest in her face. Sarah roused the unconscious blonde with a quick kiss." KK, while I appreciate the intimacy, this isn't the time. We have a battle to win."

"Sorry Commander, I was thrown from my seat with the explosion." Kassandra replied.

"We can have some fun after the fight. Now back to your , what's the damage report?" _Alexis is still unconscious. We have 3 more hits from AM beams along the starboard side. One beam just played across the hull, doing nothing but superficial damage. A second beam slashed across Sniper Missile Row SQ, detonating each missile's worth of antimatter. That translates to the detonation of 40,000 kilograms of antimatter. The Hardlight Shield layer around each pod dampened the blast, but the explosion was still over a 40 kiloton blast. The third beam did superficial damage to turrets 3,7 and 10. All enemy vessels are destroyed or disabled. Spartan teams 1-5 report as ready and in the boarding Albatross._ " Thanks Iona. Ranger Team, lets go board that ship, and figure out why they came here."


	3. Authors note

I am dreadfully sorry for being away for so long. I had summer classes, and now that full on school is back in session, my homework is taking precedence. Add a massive case of writers block plus wanting to go back and edit the current story. I plan on getting a few chapters out during the Christmas break.


	4. Second Authors note

Ok, so I have abandoned this part of the story. do not fear, for I am reworking it and will be posting it with a new title because redoing the chapters here is a pain. Look for the intro and Chapter 1 of the new _Nova's Light_ series within the next 2 weeks.


End file.
